Tsukune's new past
by grimjow42
Summary: tsukunes not human hmm what is he
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: what if tsukune isn't really human but something else. **

**Prologue**

In a world close yet far they're beings we can not comprehend. Made of darkness in a world of darkness while ours is a world of light inhabited by beings of light, humans and monsters. Sometime the monsters cross into the humans world but sometime humans go to the monster world our story fallows a young man Tsukune Aono.

_15 years earlier_

A cloaked figure was hurrying through the streets as if running from something. The cloaked figure finally found a house he figure quickly put down a basked with lid the contents who knows what. The figure left quickly broke into a sprint to a bus which speared out of nowhere the man on bus wore a standard bus uniform with a cigar." it is done?" asked the bus driver the figure nodded as she went on the bus.

Three cloaked figures were sprinting to the bus but it disappeared. "you said she was supposed be at the bus stop 15 ago waiting" said one of the cloaked figures

"that was my Intel from a very reliable source" said another figure

"you always say that Reiyu, you know the punishment for failure isn't severe enough for this." said the figure "wait Maiko we can settle this without punishment. Maiko stabbed his hand through Reiyu's heart. " pathetic simply pathetic" said maiko as him and the other figure disappeared into darkness.

_Present day_

15 year old tsukune wearing his new school uniform walked onto the bus wondering what the school could be like

_flash back_

a very excited man walked in " son I found you a school even you can get into all you need is to apply" said Tsukune's dad "Where you get it?" asked a very suspicious Tsukune " I walking home from work when a creepy monk dropped it" answered Tsukune's dad. " I'm not going to a monk school!" yelled tsukune "yes you are! you will not be a high school dropout at your age under stand!" yelled his father. "Yes I understand" said Tsukune compliantly.

_Back to present_

I hope this school isn't boring thought tsukune. "this school is not for the faint hearted you sure you want to go to Yokai Academy.

" yes i'm sure" answered Tsukune as he went off to fate he could never imagine.

**A/n I know its short but the other chapters will be longer.**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N I know its been awhile life took off so yeah here is the chapter**

What the fuck Tsukune thought as he came off the bus. Before him lay dead barren wasteland more than that it was outright creepy. "might as well keep going" said Tsukune as he walked toward his school. He soon came to a stop as he thought he heard a something out of nowhere a bike slams into his head. The rider is revealed to be a pink haired girl. As their walking to school "I'm sorry whats your name? mine is Moka Akashiya" asked Moka

"Tsukune Aono say do you know where are we?"

"you don't know?, Just who are you?" three cloaked figures appear "that is no matter to you" the first cloaked figure says "Tsukune you must come with us or you will perish" speaks the second

"what?" asks Tsukune "no time your coming with us". Speaks the third

**A/n very short sorry hopefully this will kick my creative brain in gear bye**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N here a new chapter for you guys sorry about the long time in between**

Tsukune paled as he tried to understood what the figure meant. the figure knocked him out before he even knew it happened.

"_mommy" asks a silver haired boy_

"_yes what do you want? Asks a blonde woman appearing in her late twenties_

"_why do we hate humans" asked the boy_

"_because-" her explanation was cut short as a man burst through the walls_

"_hurry go to your sisters!"said the woman. The boy ran through a door_

"_what are you doing here?" asked the woman_

"_the time is here" cryptically answered the man. _

The dream was cut short as Tsukune woke up. He took a look at his surroundings he saw linen curtains, a Persian rug and solid gold lamp. "All in all nice room" said Tsukune

"I'm glad you think so" said a teenage girl walking in "nice meet you I'm Kahlua" said Kahlua

"uh nice to meet you" astonished Tsukune

"will you please come with me?"asked Kahlua Tsukune followed her to a giant 10 ft door. The doors opened up as they got to it."why hello hello hello my dear Tsukune" said a woman Tsukune looked and saw her sitting in throne 12 ft off the ground. How the fuck does she get up there thought Tsukune. The woman got off the throne. "Tsukune you have grown up almost wonderfully" said the woman.

"do I know you asked Tsukune?" the women walked to him and put a finger on his forehead and said libere el sello. Tsukune immediately collapsed in pain.

**A/N here it is sorry about words its 2 am where I live and if you haven't notice their will be swearing those people who dont like it you might want to stop reading**


	4. Authors Note

**A/N Sorry about not updating for awhile. Lots of drama and other stuff were going on did not have the time to sit at a computer and type so ya expect a chapter soon. Also should I add OCS or no and if yes send me a pm with an original character you want in the story, also thank you guys and gals for being patient.**


	5. Chapter 4

**A/N sorry it's has been an extremely long time. So much that when I first started writing this I was in my freshman year now I am in my senior year so my writing has improved so would you guys want a reboot or just continue it?**

Tsukune woke up in the most beautiful room he has ever seen. The bed has a gold bed frame with the most intricate design of a battle scene. The wallpaper a giant picture of a human or so it looked like turning to something horrid.

" …wow " gasped Tsukune. As soon as he said that three women appeared in his vision.

" so your awake, I take you like your room you always did have a like for gold and battle even when you were little" said Gyokuro

"What?" asked Tsukune

" let me make this easy for you since you been passed out for 3 days I am your mother and the other women are your sisters." Answered Gyokuro

"No I have a mother and she is not a vampire" exclaimed Tsukune

"that's like the pot calling the kettle black, look in the mirror you will see what I mean" retorted Gyokuro Tsukune then preceded to look in the mirror and noticed his brown hair and brown eyes was gone and was replaced with silver hair and crimson eyes. Tsukune also felt extremely strong "I feel so powerful" exclaimed Tsukune

"As you should, you're a vampire, part of the Shuzen family, anyways enough explanations for one day let's just have some fun." Said Gyokuro

"Fun?" asked Tsukune "fun for me not you because we have got to teach you how to control your power for you to go yokai academy and not be thought of as a filthy human. Explained Gyokuro "now feel the power and concentrate on moving it throughout your body" said Gyokuro

Tsukune tried and barely got it to his from his heart to his head. "again" said Gyokuro

Tsukune tried again and this time got it from his heart to his entire body "now keep it flowing for the rest of the day" instructed Gyokuro

_This is going to be hard_ thought Tsukune

_-the next day-_

Tsukune woke up feeling like he could lift the world "so you still are making your yokai flow nice, it's just going to get stronger." Said Gyokuro " also I need to know, I have a plan that will make a paradise for monsters like us would you willing to be a part of It?" asked Gyokuro " sounds good to me" Said Tsukune

"good now lets get to combat training" said Gyokuro

**A/N so you now know more of the plot please tell me what you think once again sorry for the long time in between.**


End file.
